


Mine

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confession, M/M, Possessive Braun, lockerroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Byron wants to know where he stands with Braun.





	

Title: Mine

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Byron/Braun, Corey/Jake

Characters: Byron Saxton, Braun Stroman, Erik Rowan, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Jake Carter, Corey Graves

Summary: Byron wants to know where he stands with Braun.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Braun!"

The Wyatt family stopped as Byron Saxton ran after them stopping once he reached them. Bray, Luke and Erik glanced at the bigger man who simply nodded at them before they continued walking away.

Braun Stroman stared down his little lamb who blushed once he had the face destruction. Byron stiffened as he saw cameramen move closer to hear their conversation but Braun stopped it. Grabbing Byron's shoulder he lead the smaller man towards an locker room shoving him inside.

"Woow!" Jake Carter shouted as he pulled his face away from his husband's shoulder to stare at Byron. Corey Graves blushed as he fixed his shirt and pants waving shyly at Byron. Finally noticing Braun Stroman both men moved closer to Byron almost protectively eyeing the monster

"Little lamb." Braun spoke as he yanked Byron Saxton against his chest.

"It's okay guys. I'm with him." Byron whispered as he turned into an more comforting position against Braun's chest.

Jake opened his mouth to talk only to realize an elbow in the side from Corey. Nodding Corey grabbed his bag before walking out pulling Jake by the collar out the locker room.

Byron watched as Braun locked the door behind them not releasing Byron's body.

"Braun, do you like me? Are you interested me in the least or is this some weird joke? I need to know if you feel something for me. I can't be hurt again." Byron shoved out ending in a soft scared whispered after a few minutes of silence. Braun didn't answer as he moved towards the bench forcing Byron to sit between his spread legs. Braun pressed his neck against Byron's neck littering it with small kisses making Byron bare his neck more.

"Little lamb. My pretty little lamb. You belong to me until the day I die little lamb. All mine and no one else's." Braun whispered as he finally bit down on the sensitive neck making Byron arch into his body. His neck showing his makes of his claim.

"Yes. Yours until the day I die." Byron whispered as he allowed his eyes to close as Braun pulled him deeper into his body. For once Byron truly felt complete as he laid in Braun Stroman's arms.


End file.
